Pillboxes are multi-compartment containers having lids or tops that individually open and close the compartments. Pills are placed in the open compartments and the compartments are then closed. When it is time to take a pill, a compartment is opened and the pill is removed for use.
Pillboxes are normally designed to hold pills sufficient for some specific dosage regimen. The pillbox compartments are typically arranged to extend side-by-side along the length of the pillbox, with the number of compartments based on the frequency the pills are to be taken. One common pillbox, for example, has seven transparent compartments labeled to identify each day of the week and are intended to store a week's worth of pills separated by day of the week. Another common pillbox has four transparent compartments labeled to identify different parts of the day—for example, morning, noon, evening, bedtime—and are intended to store a day's worth of pills that are taken at different times of the day.
A user knows whether or not he or she has taken a pill for that day of the week or time of day by simply looking to see whether or not that day's compartment contains pills.
Some pillbox users have physical limitations that makes it difficult for them to place pills into the open compartments of a pillbox. There is a need for a pillbox loading device that allows for easier loading of pillboxes.